Category talk:Oil consortium conspirators
Other unnamed conspirators Should I provide other various unnamed henchmen with dialogue and have it be added to the unnamed terrorists pages here? Or are we not including much of anything else from the Game besides previously established material and the missions guide?--Gunman6 (talk) 10:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :The rules we have for inclusion of unnamed characters don't really work when applied to the novels or computer games. Often in computer games generic lines of dialogue are recorded and given out to all the random thugs you kill, and unnamed speaking parts in the novels would be impossible to add also. So the inclusion criteria for the unnamed character pages only applies to live action filmed media--Acer4666 (talk) 10:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, that's what I figured but these characters are seen in the cinematic sequences, not just random people dished out for the player to kill during the game.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:44, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::But as I said before, I think opening up the unnamed character inclusion criteria to other types of media would lead to problems--Acer4666 (talk) 20:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) The Game Can I remove the Game-only characters from this? They never had anything to do with the oil consortium plot to start a war during Day 2--Acer4666 (talk) 00:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) : We could also rework the description of the category to explain why game-only inclusions are there (though I haven't played The Game so I wouldn't be able to make one up).--SuperbowserX (talk) 00:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :: But those guys had nothing to do with oil--Acer4666 (talk) 00:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: IDK how renaming categories work, but will "Max conspirators" or "Max network" (or something to this effect) work?--SuperbowserX (talk) 00:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::It needs to be two categories. They're two different groups with different plots that happen to both contain Max. See how Alan Wilson is a part of Category:Sentox conspirators and Category:Prion variant conspirators, but we don't merge the two categories into one--Acer4666 (talk) 00:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: I agree there should be two categories. Unfortunately I'm not familiar enough with The Game to propose ideas for titling Max's Game antagonists category, though. 21:08, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Looking at it, I'm not too sure that the Game antagonists do warrant an in-universe category. Essentially people from Category:The Game antagonists have been put in here but in-universe they're largely different groups. ::Eg, Bradley, O'Neil, Rodriguez and Robert Daniels were one group, who were hired by Peter Madsen's group which also contained Joseph Sin-Chung and Sonny, and they were connected to Max and James Radford. Tarket and Carr were part of a separate terrorist group in DC that Chase happened to be undercover with when he heard about the attack. I think perhaps we could make a Game antagonists page, and then assess whether any of them fall into a big enough in-universe group to warrant a category--Acer4666 (talk) 23:35, January 29, 2016 (UTC)